


Random DRV3 Lemons

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, danganronpa - Freeform, saimatsu - Freeform, softcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of lemons from New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Killing Harmony. I'll take suggestions! Anything from straight to gay is fine, as long as its NDRV3 characters.





	Random DRV3 Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some Saimatsu. I hope you like it!

Kaede and Shuichi waited inside the classroom. They had just set up the cameras in the library, and had a few hours before Monokuma’s time limit would run out.

  
Shuichi was shaking from the tension, and he wasn't aware of it yet. Kaede, however, was. She felt sorry for him and grabbed his shaking hand.

  
Shuichi gasped, as if he was scared by Kaede grabbing him. He really was scared out of his mind. “Don't worry, Shuichi,” Kaede whispered. “We'll be okay.”

  
“Umm… Y-yeah,” Shuichi stuttered, not making eye contact. Kaede grabbed him harder and pulled him closer to face her.

  
“Shuichi, we’ll both make it out of here,” she promised. “We can live as friends when we're free.”

  
“How can you trust me so much,” Shuichi said, now vibrating even harder. “I could still be the mastermind. I cou--” He was interrupted by Kaede, who had leaned across the desks and pressed her lips against his.

  
Shuichi pulled away, the expression on his face not showing fear, anymore, but pure shock instead. “I trust you because I love you, Shuichi,” Kaede said. Then she kissed him again.

  
They both got out of their seats and kissed each other. Neither knew much about what they were doing, but were content with how it was turning out. Kaede kissed more passionately, and started to lift Shuichi’s shirt up, but Shuichi pulled it back down.

  
“I don't know if I'm ready for this,” he said through Kaede’s fiery lips. Kaede rubbed her hand against Shuichi’s crotch, and felt it growing larger beneath his pants and said,

  
“I think you are ready for this.” She started to unbuckle his black pants. When she was done, his slacks fell to the floor.

  
She continued to kiss him and, eventually, he began to kiss back. He placed a hand on her chest and rubbed, causing Kaede to moan.

  
“I'm sorry!” Shuichi said. Kaede laughed warmly and said,  
“Don't be. I want you to keep doing that.” Shuichi’s hand returned to where it was and he slid it down her breasts and to her waist this time.

  
Kaede pulled away for a moment and lifted her her sweater above her head, taking it off. Shuichi, failing to keep his cool, stared at her large breasts. Kaede blushed and covered her bra with her arms. Shuichi tried to look away, but kept glancing back at her round tits.

  
Kaede’s head filled with worries of how Shuichi might think negatively of her. Did he like flat girls? Did he not like girls with pubic hair? Did he think she was being to forceful? And most importantly, would she be able to satisfy him?

  
However, much to Shuichi’s delight, she began to unclip her bra anyway. Shuichi unbuttoned his own shirt and took it off, throwing it into the pile of miscellaneous clothing on the floor.

  
When he looked back at Kaede, her bra was lying on the ground, and her breasts were completely exposed. Her whole face was as red as a tomato, and she was still covering herself with her arms.

  
Shuichi started to grow self conscious of his own body. He was not muscular in the slightest, and he wasn't packing much. Plus, he had no experience in anything like this. But neither did Kaede.

  
However, Kaede seemed content with his body, so Shuichi decided that he was good enough for her.

  
Shuichi ran his finger around the underside of her left breast, causing her to moan and put her arms down. Shuichi then brought his mouth to her nipple, and licked it. Kaede panted and ran her fingers through Shuichi’s hair.

She pulled his head closer, roughly pressing her boobs against Shuichi's lips. Shuichi's member poked against Kaede’s thighs, making her want him even more. She took off her shoes and stockings, and finally pulled her skirt down, along with her panties. Shuichi did the same with his shoes and underwear.

  
They looked at each other, both fully naked now. Both were blushing furiously from a mixture of embarrassment, passion, and happiness. After a short pause of staring at each other, Kaede exclaimed, “Wow! It's so big!”

  
It really wasn't. It only stood at probably six inches, but if Kaede was okay with it, then so was he. In truth, Kaede had never seen an erect penis in real life before, so she had no standards to set it by.

  
“Let me get in some kind of position,” Kaede said. So she dropped to the wooden floor and spread her snowy-white legs out.  
Shuichi sat in between her legs and touched her vagina with two fingers. It was dripping with juices. “You're pretty wet down there,” he said. Kaede tried to hide her face.

  
“Don't talk about it like that, it's embarrassing!” she cried. Shuichi brought his head down, and poked his tongue at her pussy. She moved suddenly. “If you do it like that, it just tickles,” she complained.

  
“Oh, well, how does this feel?” Shuichi asked as he ran his tongue from in-between the cleft of her ass up to the folds of her vagina. She answered by moaning in delight. He kissed the triangle of hair above her pussy, pressing his lips against her pubic hair.

  
After giving her head for a minute or two, Shuichi positioned himself so that the head of his penis slightly brushed against Kaede's soaked vagina. “Are you ready?” he asked her. Kaede nodded affirmatively.

  
With extreme gentleness, Shuichi pushed the tip inside of her. Kaede inhaled sharply and Shuichi, thinking she was hurt, immediately pulled out of her.  
“Does it hurt?” he asked tenderly. Kaede sighed in pleasure and replied,

  
“Not at all, Shuichi.” She smiled, filling Shuichi's heart of the brim. “Just put it in already,” she added, squirming in anticipation.

  
Shuichi put his dick back inside of her and slowly pushed deeper. When he was halfway in, he started pumping back and forth a little. Without any objections from Kaede, Shuichi thrusted all the way inside of her.

  
Kaede sighed with pleasure and fondled her own breasts. Shuichi thrusted faster and faster, and Kaede’s moans of pleasure grew louder and louder. Shuichi found himself groaning with sexual delight too.

  
Shuichi leaned on top of Kaede and they began to kiss while they made love with one another. Kaede's boobs were squished under Shuichi's body, and she felt his nipples rub against hers. This was enough to send her over the edge.

  
“I'm coming!” she yelled as she creamed all over Shuichi's penis. Shuichi could feel her walls squeezing around his member as he thrusted in and out of her at rapid speeds.

  
Inside of Kaede, Shuichi's penis tensed up as it was about to blow. He quickly pulled it out of her and finished himself off with his hand and shot his semen on her stomach.

  
Shuichi fell beside her, exhausted. Kaede scooped some semen from her belly button and put it in her mouth. Her face contorted in disgust, but she swallowed it anyway. “It's not to bad,” she said, licking her lips.

  
Despite Shuichi being worn out, Kaede was ready for more, she pulled Shuichi off the ground and said, “I want to try something. Go sit in that desk.” Shuichi tiredly at down and replied,

  
“Okay, whatever you want.” Kaede crawled under the table, prompting him to ask, “What are you doing?” Kaede ignored him and giggled.

  
“It's so small when it's not hard,” she laughed. Then she rubbed his penis with her hand. Shuichi grunted and complained,

  
“Hey, I just came! It's still sensitive.” Kaede kept stroking his flaccid cock until it grew erect. When it was only half-hard, Kaede put her mouth around his tip, tasting the lingering amounts of seed on his dick.

  
Shuichi squirmed in his chair, his cock incredibly sensitive and tingly. He could barely see Kaede under the desk, but found it very arousing to have a girl suck him off under a desk. It felt… scandalous.

  
Kaede put the rest of his penis inside her mouth, and relished the sensation of it slowly growing bigger in her mouth.

  
Suddenly, the cock pressed against her throat and she withdrew from it, only to just put her lips back around his now fully hard penis.

  
Kaede pulled her hair back with one hand and ferociously rubbed her vagina with the other. She bobbed her head back and forth, mimicking the movements she had made earlier with her vagina.

  
Her lips touched his scrotum as she went balls deep. This was the most sexual thing she had ever done in her life! She had Shuichi's cock shoved down her throat, and she could feel her lips momentarily touch his balls. And she was doing it with ease.  
I ought to be called the Ultimate Deepthroater too, Kaede thought to herself, still not realizing that Shuichi's penis wasn't that big. However, her feat was still impressive.

  
With one last moan of pleasure, Shuichi ejaculated inside Kaede's mouth. She kept going for a while, but finally licked Shuichi's penis clean and swallowed all of his load.

  
“Okay,” Shuichi said, “Now I'm definitely done.”


End file.
